


Who Loves You

by danniphant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based off of a musical, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniphant/pseuds/danniphant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Castiel's mother had died. And two years since he last spoke to Dean Winchester. Now, due to being blackmailed into auditioning for the school musical by his brother, Cas may have to face the music, that he is in love with his best friend and he totally screwed things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is literally my first Destiel fic, so I hope I can do it justice.
> 
> If you want to listen to what Dean's audition sounds like, click here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdlwhlAsCs0

Castiel had not intended to audition.

ln fact, he had been determined to do anything but participate in Lawrence High's Spring Musical. He wanted to pass the rest of his senior year in peace, go to college, get a degree, become successful, and forget all about his classmates, particularly the ones in the theater department. However, his brother Gabriel had found out that he was second in the class rank and had threatened to tell everyone. As a result, Castiel was now sitting in a crowded auditorium waiting for the audition process to start. 

Looking around, he saw many familiar faces. lt wasn't surprising in the least to him, as many of the same people were in each of the schools' musicals. Even his brother was a theater regular, having been in every musical the school had had since his first semester. There were even rumors that he had purposefully flunked his senior year so he didn't have to leave the spotlight, which was a complete lie, by the way. Currently Gabriel was in the front rows talking to some of the other regulars, leaving Castiel in the back by himself. Not that Castiel minded being left alone, in fact, he preferred it, but here, in a situation he was unfamiliar with, he wished that his brother would help ease his anxiety. Gabriel hadn't even bothered to tell him which musical they were auditioning for, although once he had seen the registration form, he relaxed a little. Castiel loved the music of the Four Seasons, so Jersey Boys was at least an option he wouldn't hate to be involved in. However, he really didn't want to be here.

'No one is watching you' he thought. 'You could slip out the back door and go to the library and hope Gabe won't cash in on his blackmail.'

Checking to see if anyone was watching him, he slipped out of the now he was sitting in and hurried to the auditorium doors. Unfortunately, right before he could slip out, the doors opened and he was spotted.

"Cas? You know this isn't the library, right? What are you doing here?" The person said. Castiel didn't have to look up to know who was addressing him. Only a handful of people called him Cas, and only one disliked him enough to talk to him like that. But he looked up anyway, and came eye to eye with someone he had been trying to forget for two years.

"Hello Dean" Cas greeted.

"You didn't answer my question" Dean answered.

Cas opened his mouth to tell Dean that yes, he did know he was in the auditorium and that why he was there was none of Dean's business, but the words wouldn't come out. Luckily, Gabriel decided that now was the time to pay attention to his little brother.

"Deano! l hope you aren't here to audition for Bob Crewe, because that's my role'' Gabriel interjected. Cas breathed a sigh of relief, silently thanking God for his brother.

"Don't worry, Novak, I'm pretty sure you are the only one who wants that role." Dean said focusing his gaze on Gabe. "I actually want the role of Bob Gaudio."

"That's great! It leaves the lead open for my baby bro." Gabe laughed, clapping Cas on the back.

"Gabriel!"  
"You're auditioning?!"

Cas turned away from his brother, who was now laughing even harder, and faced Dean, who's green eyes were wide with disbelief. For some reason, Cas felt the need to explain himself, like he was crossing some undiscussed boundary and trespassing on Dean's turf.

"Gabe is forcing me, I'm afraid. But don't worry, l plan to try as little as l can, your spotlight is-"

"Oh no Cassie!" Gabe interrupted, "That's not how this works. You have to try your hardest or I'll let you little secret slip."

The blood drained from Cas's face. This wasn't going the way he had hoped.

"I'm gonna be sick " he murmured, falling into the closest seat and putting his head into his hands. Gabriel immediately sat down beside him , concern crossing his features.

"Well that's my cue to go." Dean said, "Break a leg, you two." And then he was gone.

"I can't do this Gabriel" Cas cried out. "You never said I actually had to get a role!"

"If you really don't want to do it, you don't have to." Gabriel told him. " I didn't think it would bother you this much, but you have been so distant since mom died, I thought that maybe a big project would help you get back to being the Cast know and love."

Cas was surprised. He didn't think his brother had been paying attention. A lot had happened in the last year, and he would be lying if he said he hadn't been avoiding everyone. Cas didn't want to admit it, but he was sure his brother was right. He needed something to put his time and energy into.

"But I don't have an audition song." Cas mumbled after a long moment.

If Cas was unsure about his decision, the smile that lit up Gabriel's face removed any doubt that he was making the right choice.

"You're serious? This is awesome!" Gabe exclaimed.

"Yeah Yeah" Cas joked, cracking a small smile. "I still don't have an audition song."

"But you do." Gabe corrected, "l knew Jersey Boys was the musical for this semester, that's why l went looking for dirt to get a reason to have you get involved. You can audition with the song that mom used to sing to us when we were little. 

Cas’s smile fell. “I can’t sing that. It’s too soon. I wouldn’t be able to do it justice.”

Gabriel’s gaze softened. “You can do it. You have the voice of an angel. Mom always said that if you had wanted you could have been a star. You still can.”

Cas looked up at the stage. He watched some of the hopefuls stretching and talking amongst themselves. He thought of how happy he had been before his mother had gotten sick. How he had come home to tell her he got the lead role for the freshman musical and found her unconscious on the living room floor. Cancer. That’s what the doctor’s had told him and Gabriel. It seemed so long ago.

“Alright! Let’s get this party started.” A voice came from offstage. Cas started to panic as his friend Charlie came onto the stage. He still wasn’t sure he could do this. What if he made a fool of himself? Then he saw Dean sitting in the front row talking to Jo Harvelle. A feeling of guilt passed through him. It was his fault they weren’t speaking anymore. Maybe Gabe was right. He needed to do something he would have done before his mom died. Maybe it would fix everything.

“If you are auditioning, you need to come down to the front few rows” Charlie called out. 

Begrudgingly, Cas moved to the front of the auditorium. 

Charlie looked at the audition list in her hand. “First up is our resident star here at LHS, Dean Winchester!” 

Everyone clapped and cheered as Dean walked onto the stage. Cas clapped respectfully as well, unsure as to whether clapping for your ex-best friend was appropriate. 

Dean sat down at the piano that was placed on the right side of the stage (AN: Stage Left for theater people). Clearing his throat, he began to play. 

_I cried for you_  
 _Now cry for me_  
 _No no I don't love you anymore_  
 _Cry for me_

Immediately it was evident to Cas as to why Dean had gotten the lead in almost every musical that Lawrence High had put on since the two of them became freshmen. 

_Well, you had your fun_  
 _With someone new_  
 _Now you want me to take you back_  
 _We're all through_

“It’s so sad” One of the girls sitting in front of him whispered. Lisa, Cas thought her name was.  
“What is?” One of her friends whispered back.  
“He found out this morning that Cassie was cheating on him.” Lisa said. “And now he is singing this song. He is so brave.”  
They both sighed.

_Cuz now im leaving_  
 _No no make believin'_  
 _You made a fool of me_  
 _So now I'm leaving you_

Somehow Cas didn’t think that Cassie was the only reason that the song sounded so passionate. There was a deep hurt in Dean’s voice. Cas may not have spoken to Dean in two years, but he still knew that Dean was not one to get emotionally attached to the people he dated. Surely even if he had loved Cassie, which Cas truly doubted since the relationship had only lasted two weeks, apparently, he wouldn’t have this much anger in his words.

_Loved you so_  
 _Much more than you'll ever know_  
 _But you just cheated and you lied_  
 _Go and cry for me_

By this point the whole auditorium was hanging on every note. It was amazing how one guy could have the whole world entranced by his voice. Cas didn’t want to admit it, but he could listen to Dean sing forever and never get tired of it.

_Well you,_  
 _Knew it from the start_  
 _Someday you'd break my heart_  
 _Now we're all through_  
 _So cry_  
 _Cry for me_

_Just the way I cried for you_  
 _Just the way I cried for you_  
 _So go on and cry, cry for me_

Dean finished strong, hitting the last note perfectly. The whole auditorium, including Cas, stood up and clapped for him. He couldn’t recall the last time he was so into the music that he forgot who and where he was. It wasn’t until Charlie came back out with her clipboard that he realized that he was Castiel Novak, and he was still at auditions. Groaning to himself, he sat back down, sliding down as far as he could into the chair without falling out.

This was going to be a crazy ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 1, If you liked it, review please!


End file.
